The Two Soaked Swordsmen
by C-chanGamingFreakX3
Summary: Roy decided to train on a bad day and gets soaked. Marth comes to the rescue and they both take a shower. Will the two lovers do something more dirty in shower then the muddy that covered them? Or will they take it to the bedroom? ONE-SHOT YAOI LEMON!OOC!


The two soaked swordsmen (ONE-SHOT)

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN A SINGLE CHARACTER IN THIS STORY. They all belong to Nintendo. Warning MarthxRoy fluff~

"Roy..." A voice said sternly as the young redhead prince tried to bury himself under the covers. "ROY..." The voice said again. The young redhead growled before trying a second attempt to hide. "Come on Roy it's time to get up!" The redhead felt cold hands reach under the blankets and drag him out. The redhead opened his eyes to see a male with teal blue hair. "Now come on and get dressed. You already missed breakfast!" Roy quickly sat up. He wore only a pair of boxers and wore an upset look on his face. "What? Don't tell me you're mad cause I had to wake you up." The bluenette broke out laughing.

"Shut up Marth!" Roy growled as he blushed. The two have been together for a year now and things seemed to be going good for them. Roy silently arose from the bed and quickly got dressed in a dark red shirt and dark blue jeans. Marth was wearing a black t-shirt and light blue jeans. "I don't care that I missed breakfast...I always skip it anyways!" Marth chuckled to himself as the redhead walked to the door. "Hey where are you going?" He asked with worry.

"Outside. Why? It's not like a storm is coming...Right?" Roy asked in an unsure tone as the blue haired prince shook his head.

"We actually have a serve wind storm warning..." Marth replied looking into the redhead's blue eyes.

"I'll be careful then! So don't worry!" Roy said holding Marth's pinky with his own. "Promise." With that Roy had made a pinky promise to the prince and headed outside of the room and in a matter of minutes outside of the Smash mansion. The sky did look dark and the redhead would soon realize why the prince was so worried. It began to rain hard as Roy struggled to walk through the vicious winds and pelting rain. After 10 minutes of struggling to walk through the mess Roy finally gave up and took cover under a tree. His clothes were soaked and his hair was soaked with water. Roy sighed to himself as he watched the storm continue. He wondered if the storm would last forever...Because with the vicious winds and rain it seemed endless. He wished he stayed behind with Marth back in the warm safety of his and Marth's room. He heard loud cracks as thunder touched ground somewhere. The noise stung his ears. He was freezing and the tree he hid under didn't provide much protection from the rain. Now the wind was getting so bad he struggled to keep his footing. He heard footsteps in the distance but didn't pay much attention to whom they belong to. A warm hand landed on his shoulder as warm arms wrapped him in a rain coat.

"Told you the storm would be bad." A voice whispered into his ear as Roy turned to see the prince looking back at him. "Now you're all soaked. Let's bring you back and get you washed and into something much warmer." The prince held out a hand as he carried an umbrella with the other hand. A flustered look appeared on his face as he took the bluenette's hand.

"Thank you Marth..." Roy mumbled as he and the prince ran through the muddy ground as they rushed to make it back into the Smash Mansion. As they ran into the building they brought a trail of mud. But neither cared as they rushed to their room and to the bathroom. Both quickly undressed as the prince turned the water on. He gestured the redhead to join him as he walked into the shower. Roy hesitated a little.

"What? We have sex before and you're telling me you can't take a shower with me? We've seen each other naked. Plus it's not like being in a shower with a girl." Marth chuckled as Roy blushed.

"I'm just worried you're gonna push me to the wall and have your way with me." Roy mumbled as Marth broke out laughing. He stopped to wash his hair.

"But we both know you'd like that." Marth said as Roy walked in and began to wash his hair. "Plus you can't blame me. I bet any guy would want to hear you moan the way you do~ Also seeing you're face bright red somewhat turns me on and you know that~" Marth finished washing his hair just as Roy had done the same. He quickly grabbed the smaller boy's shoulder's and pinned him to the wall. Roy blushed deeply as he looked into the teal haired prince's eyes. The prince kissed the young general deeply as the hot water continued to run. Roy trembled as he felt Marth's wet and warm body press against his.

"M-Marth..." Roy whispered before nipping the prince's ear.

"I guess we should take this to the bedroom huh? I don't think you'd be comfortable if I fucked you into the wall." Marth muttered as the younger boy blushed deeply. Marth turned off the water and quickly dried himself and Roy off. Roy quickly walked into the bathroom and plopped onto the mattress. The covers were gone since they had to be cleaned which left the bed as bare as the two males were. Marth quickly bent down in between the redhead's legs. "Ready?" Marth asked as Roy nodded. "Okay. Remember if anything, anything at all hurts tell me." Roy nodded a second time as Marth got lubricant out from under the bed and squirted some on his fingers. He then proceeded to slip one finger into the young redhead, causing him to throw his head back and moan. Marth smirked mentally as he scissored the finger around for a minute before adding a second one. Roy moaned even louder as Marth scissored the two fingers into the trembling redhead, it hurt a little but Roy didn't care. He felt so much more pleasure then pain and knew Marth would never purposely hurt him. "You okay?" Marth asked as Roy nodded. Marth kissed the redhead gently and continued his actions. After a few minutes he removed the fingers. Roy was breathing heavily. "Ready for the next part?" Marth asked as he looked into Roy's blue eyes.

"Y-Yeah..." Roy breathed as Marth nodded got up and slided into the redhead, causing Roy to gasp and throw his head to the other side.

"Ngh...Still so tight~" Marth groaned as he began to thrust into the younger male. Roy moaned loudly as he gripped whatever he could. Marth seemed to be looking for something as he trusted into the other boy. Roy knew exactly what he was looking for and prepared himself. The moment Marth hit his prostate Roy let out a high moan and managed to to climax there and then. He wanted Marth to climax first. Marth noticed this and quickly grabbed Roy's member. He didn't want to lose to the redhead. Oh no he'd use ever trick in the book against him. Roy moaned loudly after Marth began to stroke his member.

"M-MARTH!" Roy cried as he climaxed, some of his seed landing on the both of them. Marth climaxed a few seconds later with a look of satisfaction on his face. "Cheater..." He mumbled as marth laughed.

"All is far in love and war~" Marth said proudly. "Now I believe we both need to take another shower. Am I right?" And with that neither said anything as they headed to the shower.

-The End- Sorry if it was crappy! I did my best!


End file.
